FriezaxOC
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Requested by DarkAngelAshes. Rated T for language, abuse, and mentions of abuse. Slight OOC. Slight A/U. Disclaimer - I own nothing, and the OC belongs to DarkAngelAshes. Romance is slight.


A/N:24th fic. 1st FriezaxOC. This oneshot was requested by **DarkAngelAshes**, and the OC belongs to _her_, which means that she wanted me to pair her OC with Frieza. In order for this to work, we're going to pretend that the Z-fighters can't sense ki just yet, and we're going to say this occurred around the time Goku died from his battle with Raditz. Yes, it probably sounds absurd (the Z-fighters can't sense ki part), but just work with me, okay? In order for this oneshot to work...I had to adjust some things. Please note that this fic is slightly A/U, and Frieza is slight OOC as well. I honestly tried to make this as plausible as possible, but things don't always go the way we want to, now do it? Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Constructive criticism? That's very much welcomed.

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything after what you've done to me?" Ashusayanthia spat out.

Frieza's smirk widened as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was...interesting to say the least, and she was not quite what he expected to have on his ship. He had sent out a couple of his subordinates to a planet called Earth in order to look into a rumor he heard concerning something known as the dragon balls. As make-believe as something as the dragon balls sounded, he couldn't take the risk of it actually being true and not having something as powerful as that _not_ falling into his hands.

He was after immortality, after all.

Unfortunately, his failure of subordinates found nothing, but they did happen to come across an unbelievably snarky human, and decided to bring her in the dragon balls stead, needless to say, he killed them all for not following his instructions and precise orders. If he wanted a human, he would have went to Earth himself. But he supposed that his subordinates screw up could work in his favor. Perhaps, this human knew something about the dragon balls. The dragon balls _were_ said to be located on the humans home planet.

To his dismay though, the human wasn't being very... cooperative. She refused to answer any of his questions, and his tolerance for such insolence was little to nothing. In fact, the only thing that was keeping her alive right now and keeping her from drowning in her own pool of blood was because of the sole reason of wanting to seek out the truth of the dragon balls and the possibility of his desires being fulfilled.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't teach her a lesson.

Frieza wordlessly lifted up a hand, a sadistic smirk on his face while forming an orb in his right palm. "Since you refuse to cooperate, I'll just have to use _other_ means."

And with that said, he released the orb, enjoying the agony-filled expression and look of horror on her face when his attack made contact. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, that he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a little more fun, and released several others, maniacally laughing at her expense.

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon called, cutting Frieza's laughter short. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Lock her away for now. She'll be talking soon enough."

* * *

"Any progress yet, Zarbon?"

"I'm afraid not, Lord Frieza."

It has been a week since his subordinates - the ones that he sent to find out whether or not the dragon balls existed - had brought in the human, and for the past week, she had yet to speak or talk. And since she had yet to talk or speak, that meant he had no information regarding the dragon balls. Frieza frowned. He had to admit that he was impressed the human had made it this far, especially from the beatings and torture he dished out on her during the past week. Be that as it may, even if he was impressed, he wasn't making any progress on attaining his goal, nor finding out if the dragon balls existed or not. If the human didn't want to talk, then that was fine with him; his patience was gone.

"Kill her."

Zarbon looked hesitant to follow through with Frieza's response, which Frieza noticed immediately, and didn't hesitate to call him out on it. "Something the matter, Zarbon?" Frieza asked as if daring him to state otherwise.

Zarbon was quick to respond. "No, Lord Frieza. It's just - " he paused as he searched around in his armor to pull out what he was looking for " - I confiscated something from the human that could be of use to you."

"Oh? And what is this?" inquired Frieza curiously as he took the item from Zarbon. From what he could tell, it resembled a book of some sort. Frieza began to flip through it, his interest peeked as he saw what looked like drawings, contracts, and - Frieza's eyes widened in shock when he saw a picture of the very human he had locked away on his ship along with another human.

"Bring her to me immediately."

Zarbon bowed quickly before dismissing himself in order to follow through with Frieza's order. By the look on Lord Frieza's face, it was probably best to assume that the book may have been of some use to him, after all thought Zarbon.

%%%

"What is this?" Frieza asked casually, waving around the book he had in his hand.

Ashusayanthia said nothing in response, apparently not planning on answering Frieza's question any time soon. She just knew that she'd be questioned about it when Zarbon stumbled upon it today. She had done her best to hide her sketchbook, knowing full well that if it was to fall in anyone else's grasp but hers it'd do nothing but arouse questions. But it seemed as if luck wasn't on her side - which really wasn't all that surprising; for Zarbon had found it when she was in the mist of sorting through it earlier today, and had confiscated it immediately.

She mentally berated herself, for not being more cautious.

"Zarbon." Frieza suddenly called out.

The long, brown-haired girl watched as the one called Zarbon strode towards her, grabbed her by her hair, and delivered a hard punch to her gut. In response, she released a gasp as she doubled over, the pain shooting through her bordering the line of unbearable.

"I'm losing my patience with you, wench." Frieza started, a frown apparent on his features. "Either talk or die. Your choice. I must warn you though, at this point, I really don't care."

It was true. Frieza really didn't care. He had already decided when Zarbon departed to get her that if she didn't speak up this time, then he'd just kill her and go to Earth himself to see if the rumors were true.

She scowled. "Tch. Fine. Since you really want to know that bad, then I'll tell you. It's a sketchbook. It holds all of my contracts, and drawings."

Frieza smirked. "I'm glad you finally decided to see things my way."

Ashusayanthia rolled her eyes, but said nothing in reponse. Frieza's smirk fell slightly. "Still have some fight left in you, hmm? That can be dealt with later. As for now, who is this?"

The girl looked up at the picture Frieza was holding, and rolled her eyes once more before rudely spitting out, "It's my father. He's practices in dark magic and he has premonitions."

"So in other words, he may know of the dragon balls you speak of, Sire."

Frieza nodded in what appeared to be deep thought. His suspicions were confirmed. There wasn't many that practiced in dark magic from what his father told him, but he knew for certain that "warlocks" as his father said they were called, wore a necklace that indicated their 'profession'. Needless to say, he had immediately recognized it when he spotted it. And the human mentioned that he has premonitions. "Premonitions" loosely translated in to the definition of seeing the future, perhaps the human's father could answer all of his questions in exchange for his precious daughter.

Frieza smirked. Yes, that would do. That would do just perfectly. "Zarbon. We're heading to Earth."

* * *

*On Earth*

Finally, after a week long journey to Earth, Frieza, Zarbon, and Ashusayanthia had made it to their destination. Ashusayanthia honestly couldn't be happier to be on her home planet. She missed it more than she ever thought she would, honestly. But being on Earth was far much better than being in space, in a _ship_, locked away like a slave or some animal. The others had yet to find out that her scum of a father was dead. She smirked. If she would have told them that, then they probably would have killed her, and she most likely wouldn't be back on her home planet right about now.

She just had to figure out a way to get away from them, though she knew that wouldn't exactly be easy. She had told Frieza that if he harmed Earth in anyway then he could forget the notion of her leading them to her father. Of course, that conversation hadn't end well for her, but to her surprised he later agreed. Hopefully, when she told them that he was dead, Frieza wouldn't see it fit to destroy her and the planet just because she lied. Besides, that wasn't the only thing she was hiding from them.

"We don't have all day; lead the way."

The girl sneered but said nothing - she wasn't in the mood to get "dealt" with again. "It seems I forgot to mention something." she stated simply.

Frieza's eye narrowed as he turned to face her. She could feel Zarbon's eyes on her as well, but ignored him. They were standing merely inches in front of Frieza's ship. It looked as if they were located in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"Well?" he prodded impatiently. "Do tell."

"My father's dead."

She could tell Frieza was angry - if his clenched teeth and narrowed eyes were any indicator - and deemed it best to reassure him. For what reason, she wasn't certain. Maybe she didn't feel like dying any time soon. "I have the ability to see the future, too. Fortunately, that's the only thing I inherited from him."

Frieza's anger seemingly dissipated immediately. "What's to stop me from killing you for lying to me?"

Ashusayanthia smirked defiantly, feeling far more confident than she probably should. "I can help you find what you're lookin' for."

Frieza's smirked. This human was truly interesting. Others cowered in fear in his presence, yet she could still stare at him in defiance after the _lessons_ he taught her. He could kill her in an instant, or torture her slowly, if he desired, until she died, yet she didn't seem to pay that bit of information any mind at all. _Interesting._ She seemed to intrigue him to no end, but he'd be more than happy to break her...even if it did prove to be challenge. "Oh? Who said you'd have the choice to do otherwise?"

Ashusayanthia frowned, refraining from throwing a few choice words at him, but simply responded with a nonchalant shrug.

* * *

So far, they found four of these dragon balls. Like she stated, she was able to help him due to her premonitions, though it seemed to take them two weeks to find each dragon ball - they were scattered all over the place. Her premonitions allowed her to see where they were located, and since she could call upon it willingly, everything seemed to be going smoothly. It was just the distance to the dragon balls - she stated before they landed that flying would bring unwanted attention towards them.

Besides that, Frieza's presence honestly wasn't that bad. Sure, he broke out into maniacal fits of laughter each time they obtained an dragon ball, but he was still tolerable. Granted, the way he treated her and things he did to her couldn't exactly be called great, but she liked feeling needed. She liked feeling as if she was important. After all, her past wasn't all 'chuckles and giggles'.

She grew up in a broken home, along with her parents and two siblings (a younger brother and an older sister) with an abusive environment - courtesy of her father. She was forced to watch as he physically abused her mother, and it didn't stop there; he dished out the same treatment to her and her siblings seemingly without a care in the world. Unfortunately for her siblings, her mother and herself, the abuse wasn't just physical; the abuse was mental and emotional as well.

Her father was a complete tyrant and control freak with unbelievable anger issues. Her brother was mentally retarded and required all of her mother's attention, and her mother wasn't too far off either; for she was a victim of depression and slept a lot and then when things seemed as if it couldn't possibly get any worse, later in life, her mother discovered she was bi-polar most likely from the abuse she dealt with due to her _own_ childhood.

No one rarely had time for her, so needless to say, she became very independent and had no choice but to grow up quickly. What else could she possibly do in such a situation she found herself in? Living through her father's more than harsh treatment, she was taught by him that having feelings or emotions of any sort made you weak and therefore, tried to display the same tough exterior that he did, hiding anything she felt.

Her father didn't give a damn. The bastard was in complete denial. She never even knew what it meant to love someone or to be loved by someone - such a thing was foreign to her. All she ever wanted was for someone to want her and to like her for who she was, to not judge her for being strange. She clenched her teeth. Treatment in school wasn't any better either. Due to her being 'different, no one would associate with her. They ostracized and relentlessly ridiculed her. She just wanted_ somebody_ to want her...

So was it so bad that she found herself liking the fact that she was needed? Was it so bad that she found herself enjoying how important she felt?

Ashusayanthia shot a quick glance in Frieza's direction, smiling faintly.

No, she decided mentally. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Now, they had six dragon balls. If she was correct, if they found one more dragon ball, then Frieza could finally get whatever it was he desired so badly. She hated to admit it, but she was suddenly feeling different about Frieza. She couldn't exactly identify how different her feelings were concerning Frieza, and that bothered her, but despite that, just being around him, in his presence just seemed right. It was as if her whole perspective on Frieza just suddenly changed.

It was strange, and a part of her wanted to be around him more. She was curious about him, and she wanted to know more about him.

* * *

They finally had all seven dragon balls now, and she honestly didn't know how to feel. Since they found all of the dragon balls now, did that mean she wouldn't be needed any more? Her brown eyebrows knitted together in deep thought as she tried to place how she was feeling...was it disappointment? Sadness? What would happen to her when he got what he wanted?

Okay, sure she was skinny, and one could probably say that she had serious anger issues, along with a whole lot of other things, but maybe if she could find some way to be of use to him, then maybe they wouldn't have to part ways just yet - if he even planned on letting her go. Her premonitions could possibly come in use for him. Who wouldn't want someone that could see into the future? It could certainly come in handy.

She'd just grown so accustomed to him since their journey, and she honestly didn't want things to go back to the way they were. She liked hearing his maniacal laughter, his voice, seeing his smirk. Hell, she just liked being around him in general. It was just something about him...that made her want to stay by his side. Whether it was just that she felt needed and important, or whether or not she'd somehow got attached to him...she didn't know. She just knew that she wanted to experience more of feeling important and needed. It felt good, and she wasn't ready to give that up just yet...that was at least part of it.

"This is it! Finally! Immortality will be mine, and I will be invincible!"

They were standing in front of Frieza's ship now; the dragon balls were on the ground in a straight line.

"Lord Frieza, nothing's happening."

Frieza looked down at the small, seven orbs in front of him in disbelief. "How could this be?! You mean to tell me that I wasted over a month searching for the dragon balls...only for this to happen?!"

"I'm afraid so, Lord Frieza. What will you do now?"

Frieza whipped around angrily to face Zarbon. Zarbon unconsciously took a step back, not to keen on having Frieza's wrath on him. "Do you think I'd be angry if I knew the answer to that, Zarbon?"

"I apologize, Lord Frieza. Forgive me."

Ashusayanthia smirked, having just remembered something. "I have an idea."

Frieza whirled around to face her immediately. "Is that so? Well, what is it?"

"But only on one condition."

Frieza sneered, but suddenly smirked, no longer caring. If this girl could get him immortality, than she could have whatever condition she stated. "Fine."

"I had a premonition about another set of dragon balls, but the ones I saw were much bigger than the ones we've collected. So, I can only assume that there's another planet that contains dragon balls."

"How sure are you about this theory?"

She shot him a look of annoyance, but still answered nonetheless. "Very sure."

"State your condition."

"Allow me to follow you. _Permanently_."

"Oh? Is that your only condition?"

"For now."

Frieza smirked sadistically. "Consider it done."

Ashusayanthia smirked in response, various feelings swirling coursing within her. That was much easier than she thought, but she wouldn't complain. She'd be able to keep the feeling of importance and being needed. And maybe - just maybe - she'd get to learn a little more about him.

**A/N:** Alright, I know this isn't true, but the reason the Earth dragon balls didn't come out _in this fic_ was because Frieza had evil intentions. If you don't know where they are heading next, then yes, it's Namek. I am also very aware that the guardian of Earth would have noticed Frieza and alerted someone and I know that King Kai probably would have alerted Goku or something, but like I said...I tried to make this as plausible as possible, and if you can't tell, then I will you tell that was a challenge. This fic is slightly A/U for a reason... I can't adjust everything ( or can I?). Anyway, Reviews are welcomed, Flames aren't, but no one's opinion (though it's appreciated) really matters, but DarkAngelAshes...she requested it and I did the best I could.


End file.
